


Mistletoe and Wolfsbane

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Darkshipping, Dresdon Files Werewolves, Full Moon, Halloween Challenge, Herbology, M/M, Mates, Mistletoe, October Prompt Challenge, Transformation, Werewolf Bakura, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches, Wolfsbane Potion, Yamis Have Their Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Don't Scratch.Don't Scratch.Don't SCRATCH.That's what Bakura, a werewolf in disguise, must always remind himself whenever he looses himself in the passion and scent that is his darling beloved Atem, a local herbologist--less he accidentally turn him against his will.But Atem just might have a few secrets of his own...31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween ChallengePrompt 24: scratch
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi
Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Mistletoe and Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few requests for vampire Bakura and originally I was gonna do something like this with the Bite prompt but nothing came to me, then I learned that one of the ways to transfer the werewolf curse is through scratches, and THAT gave me much more freedom to play around with a werewolf forced to restrain himself so not to turn his lover accidentally.
> 
> so...werewolf darkshipping with a twist!
> 
> Day 10 of 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge  
> https://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/165553173026/31-horrific-days-v2-october-writing-challenge
> 
> Prompt: 17: Scratching

Mistletoe and Wolf’s Bane

Atem’s scent was intoxicating.

His skin was molten warmth.

His touch was an aphrodisiac.

His moans were like music.

It made Bakura’s blood howl.

It didn’t help that Atem was a wild little brat who liked Bakura’s rough kisses and calloused touches. That he enjoys the bites that mark his skin and wild way he makes love.

Bakura has to remind himself not to scratch.

He could bite, but he could not scratch.

Not even when Atem’s nails raked down his back and bucked against his hips.

Not even when his rough kisses set Bakura's skin on fire and made his blood sing.

Not even when his loud moans and demands for more stimulated his wild hunger and his basest desires.

But he cannot scratch.

Not yet.

Not _yet_.

X X X

Bakura sneezed and covered his nose but it did little help.

“Ugh, I hate mistletoe,” he complained then growled jumping away from a cluster of spiky purple flowers called aconite more famously known as Wolf’s Bane.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Atem apologized from atop the later where he was currently watering a collection of hanging mistletoe spilling over the hanging pots. Still just little saplings but soon the icy green leaves would spill over and tiny white berries would burst from the sprouts and they would be all toxic and deadly and oh, how Bakura hated them.

“I know you’re allergic but I gotta grow them early or I run out by the time the holidays come around.”

“It’s _October_ , darling,” Bakura teases and the nasal quality is his stuffy nose did little to ease the rough, sexy snark of his baritone. “Which means the only important holiday coming up is Hallow’s Eve.”

Atem tried not to laugh, especially since he was still on the later. “I have to start drying herbs this week, so I promise the smell won’t be too bad.”

He climbed down, kissed his boyfriend's cheek and disappeared to gather the necessary materials. Much as Bakura enjoyed the smell of fresh dried herbs and the way the earthy aroma reminded him of the fresh rot and leaf litter of the outside, it wouldn’t be enough for his sharp nose.

Mistletoe was too strong.

And Wolfsbane was _worse._

But he didn’t complain.

Instead he watched the lovely man dart about his greenhouse-shop cutting lavender and parsley and basil and sage and everything else that finished its blooming in late summer. Watched him tie the clusters together with string and hung them from the rafters with a bowl beneath to catch the dried husks. Some of them would be turned into spices for selling, others would be boiled up or powdered to make candles, soaps, and creams and medicines—all of which he sold in the front of his shop alongside his flowers and bouquets.

Organic stuff was all the rage now and he would need to stock up early in time for the holiday sales. There were plenty of people who liked to do their Christmas shopping early before the post Thanksgiving madness. 

Atem was one of the few stores _not_ open on Black Friday on principal.

He watched as Atem packed bottles and jars for special delivery and checked jars that were distilling.

Bakura couldn’t help but smile.

“Can you hand me that aconite?”Atem asked over his shoulder.

Bakura grimaced but did what he was told, holding the poor unfortunate pot that held the disgusting thing out like it was infected.

He'd rather have dealt with the Venus Fly Traps.

“Thank you,” Atem sang gratefully and kissed his cheek in gratitude. His lips were so warm and tasted like pumpkin spice and hot chocolate and Bakura wanted nothing more than to cease Atem by his shoulders and push him up against the wall—and that was just what he did. Atem moaned, not resisting and opened his mouth to the steamy, earthen goodness that was Bakura’s mouth.

In that moment Bakura wanted to tear that goddamed sweater off him, to extend his nails and slice it to ribbons and claw that perfect caramel skin that was like autumn nights and desert skies.

But he couldn’t scratch.

Not yet.

Not yet.

He pulled away leaving his lover dazed and still clutching the plant that made him reel back in terror and cover his nose and the stench.

“I didn’t know you made poisons, too.” He muffled through his hands.

Atem blinked, shook his head and then remembered the plant. “It has medicinal purposes.” Atem explained and began plucking the flowers, stuffing them in a jar and covering them with a clear liquid then sealed it shut.

“Just do me a favor and wash your hands when you’re done.” Bakura groaned and started gathering the deliveries.

“I always do,” Atem sang-songed.

X X X

“So...are we here for decorations or costumes?” Bakura teased scanning the shelves for any Halloween decorations Atem _hadn't_ bought or a costume he didn’t already own. The boy had more colorful clothes than a fashion model diva—and he especially loved seasonal stuff. His current ensemble was a pair of slick black pants, a pair of pointy toed-witchy golashes, and pointed witch hat headband with laces, roses and a fake spider and a spooky green shirt with a classical witch hat and the words Wicked in purple and white beetle juice stripes. Complete with his gothic corset coat he looked every once a modern-day witch ready to fly on a broomstick in to the night sky.

“Both!” Atem perked up pulling out different costumes. “You can never have too many costumes or Halloween decorations.”

“Are we doing couples costumes then?” He asked sardonically. “Because I _refuse_ to do your friends Fairy tale group theme.”

He may have been in love with Atem, but he tolerated the geek squad and _only_ tolerated.

“I don’t know. We could make that work in our favor,” he suggested pulling out a sexy red-riding hood costume with a saucy wink. “I could totally add some blood to this and boom! Sexy Evil Red!”

Bakura disguises his clenching fists with a bark of laughter.

But damn if the image of Atem in a corset and petticoat didn’t turn him on. If the image of him in nothing but a crimson cloak as dark and red as blood didn’t stir his blood and the image of fake blood dripping in rivers down his arms and legs and side from prosthetic gashmarks wasn’t enough to make him drool. A vicious hunger twisted his gut and he’d never been so grateful to be wearing gloves, even if his nails pieced the leather.

“And what would I be, love? The Hunter who comes to save you?” He meant it as a joke and he loved the way Atem laughed.

“Of course not,” Atem grinned, a devious hungry smile that Bakura appreciated. “You’d be my big bad wolf.”

Something about that unsettled him, though he knew Atem meant nothing by it. But it struck something suspicious inside him that he did not like.

Was it some sick foreshadowing if his own fate? To find attraction only to give in to his baser natures and devour the one he loves whole?

“You mean because I’ll gobble you up?” He tried to mean it as a joke but he knew it sounded harsher than intended.

Atem only laughed, suicidal little shit that he was and grabbed the collar of Bakura’s coat, pulled him closer to him. “Of course not silly.” His fingers tap danced up Bakura’s chest. Bakura clenched his fists again.

Reminded himself again...

Don’t scratch.

Don’t scratch.

Don’t _scratch_.

“You know scholars have been debating Red Riding hood for years? The obvious moral is don’t talk to strangers. But a deeper meaning reflects the forest as the wild, savage place away from civility and society and all this chaste. _They_ believe that the story is about loss of innocence and the transition into adult hood through the most basic and natural all human urges: sex. The forest is a symbol of sexual awakening and the wild devouring her is her losing her virginity—to a suave stranger of baser birth--hence the Wolf's seduction. He introduces her to the woods, awakens her sexual desire and need then gobbles her up as a symbol of her lost virginity out of wedlock. Thus such a girl is not allowed to exist in society so she just stay in the woods. Like a fairy tale witch.”

Bakura kisses him, let his hunger consume him and had never been more grateful that he was wearing gloves. “Only you could possibly make the lamest of all children’s fairy tales sound sexy.”

He kissed him again, but did not scratch.

“So are we doing it?” Atem asked through a moan.

“Fuck yes!” Bakura growled inhaling the spicy pomegranate smell of Atem’s hair. “But I am not wearing a wolf suit.”

X X X

Bakura tapped his feet as he waited for Atem to lock up the shop. Bottles jangling from his witchy red-riding hood costume complete with dramatically long blood-red cloak, black corset vest, white pinafore dress that bunch and ruffled exploding legs and knees, a belt of glass bottles and a basket waiting to be filled with candy.

“Ready?” He asked, with a coquettish wink, his cheek and side mauled with fake blood streaked in red smears down his neck and side.

Gods above, if it didn’t make him look beautiful.

So beautiful..

His hunger must’ve given him away because when Atem saw him his wide eyes slide into a coquettish smirk and shit down the street.

Bakura wasn’t far behind.

They made it halfway to their planned party before Bakura caught him round the waist scattering the candy Atem had collected and trapped him a searing kiss.

Bakura’s touch was hot. His kiss was smoldering.

So much heat.

So much passion.

Fire burning his skin, nails like claws hesitant upon his back, like they wanted to drag and rip but were unsure.

It wrought a cry from Atem as he was eagerly devoured by his wicked wolf.

Then a howl pierced the night, breaking both lovers out their stupor.

Bakura looked up. Saw the sky. Pales.

“Shit!” He reeled back.

It was like cold water thrown over him. “What’s wrong?” Atem demanded, desperate and concerned.

“I have to go. Now.” He rolled over and meant to run. Fuck, how could he have been so stupid. How could he not have realized tonight was a full moon.

“What! Why?” Atem sounded like he wanted to cry and Bakura hated himself for it.

Another howl pierced the night and Bakura growled feeling his claws pierce the fake fur gloves of his costume.

“That,” he hissed, his eyes darkening, feeling the weight of his canines in his mouth.

There wasn’t time to explain.

Claws.

Teeth.

Fur.

Hunger.

He turned to his lover, kissed him once, said “Get home, I'll meet you there, and I promise I will explain everything. But right now I need you safe.”

He ran before Atem could protest but he did anyway.

“Bakura!”

“Go!” he screamed and Atem froze and off he ran discarding his coat and boots and gloves and the fake ears and tail and the belt and, damnit, why did leather pants have to be so tight!

The howl echoed through the night once more, a demonic growl not of hunger or wild pleasure but of murder and bloodlust and the promise of pain.

Bakura through back his head and sent his own territorial howl into the sky.

X X X

Atem stood frozen but it was not Bakura’s anger that startled him. Bakura had always had a temper--and an attitude--but he was never mean, never cruel and never violent—he had always been fiercely protective but this was different.

This was the first Atem saw fear on his face.

Fear disguised as rage.

And more than _that_ , it was the first time he’d ever seen Bakura’s canines that sharp, his eyes that shape, or his hair that wild.

The most damning evidence: his eyes which were russet brown had tranformed pale and lavender as twilight.

Another howl pierced the night then another. The first was a monstrous growl of some savage blood thirsty creature but the second he recognized as the sexy, piercing cry of Bakura’s when he was in ecstasy.

Knowing damn well Bakura would never ever ever ever _ever_ cheat on him, Atem knew that lead to only one logical conclusion...

Grabbing the salt, mistletoe and wolfsbane from his built, he made for the woods.

X X X

Bakura shrieked and moaned with delight as his back arched, his body changed and his bones cracked.

The first ripple was all it took: his blood churned, his fingers lengthened then shrunk. His nails lengthened to claws. The flesh of his arms and legs bubbled and buckled into a new shape, sprouting patches of snow white fur and becoming back hinged and canine. His spine arched then curved. His tailbone lengthened.

He doubled over as his muscles spasmed. Grimaced as his teeth sharpened and his jaw extended, his nose blackened and flattened.

And God it was glorious!

“Bakura!”

Fuck!

“Atem!” He shrieked. “Go...run!”

“Fuck that!” Atem protested pulling leaves and twigs from his hair and costume and pulling off his prosthetices leaving red smears. “I’m not leaving you alone with whatever the Hell that _thing_ is!”

Another monstrous howl.

“Damnit!” Bakura screeched before the last of his transformation took hold and he released a final lupine howl and in his boyfriend's place stood, Atem saw a stunning white wolf with smoky lilac eyes the exact opposite of Bakura’s russet red.

He shook out his fur rose to his feet, then turned to the boy standing at the edge of the forest in a blood red hood.

Atem had never seen a werewolf before. He knew _of_ werewolves, of course, and of the different breeds and species but he’d never actually _seen_ one before.

He didn’t look like some mismatch of a human and a wolf or some hulking man-shakes beast covered in fur or some savage mindless morphology of animal and man.

He was a wolf.

A _large_ wolf, easily the size of a male lion but he was still a wolf. A stunning frosty-furred arctic wolf if Atem had to decide.

“Bakura...” He said softly, reaching out his hand gently and reassuringly to show the wolf he was not afraid.

The wolf approached cautiously. Then his ears twitched. His eyes sharpened and he leapt towards Atem teeth bared.

Atem did not scream.

The wolf dived on him shoving him out of the way just as a monstrous arm swept through if the woods and sank five knife like claws in the ground where Atem has just stood.

The wolf and boy rolled across the dirt, the wolf leaping to his feet and standing protectively over the human growling defensively as the creature crawled out of the woods on disgustingly gangly limbs. Demonic red eyes burned like hot coals in a distinctively lupine face with an elongated about and sharp fangs drooling acid-like saliva.

Its arched back, impossibly long arms that dragged across the ground when it walked, short stubby dog-like legs, bulging muscles and thick fur were the monstrous fusion of what one imagined when considering a werewolf.

Atem recognized it immediately. “Loud-garou!” He spat it like a curse, than actually spat on to the ground and sprinkles it with salt. For they were: a common curse for anyone stupid enough to make a deal with a demon, an imp or anything, really--and welsh on it. “Fuck, what idiot thought becoming one of those was a good idea!”

It started moving towards then, rose its massive, meaty hand to swipe.

Bakura crouched to pounce but Atem was quicker, grabbed a bottle from his belt bit off the cap and through it with excellent aim into the creatures burning eyes. Purple liquid exploded from the glass bottle.

The Monster screamed! Glass and liquefied wolfsbane burned his eyes and it gave a cry of utter pain and went to claw at its eyes with its massive claws hands like the mindless beast it was.

Bakura ceased on the opportunity and leaped upon the beast sinking his fangs into its meaty neck: bit and tore and scratched and ripped. The creature screamed and tried to attack but it’s blindness and hulking size for in the way and made it useless.

“Bakura get back!” The wolf heard Atem and saw he was drawing a summoning circle in the dirt-a circle drawn in salt and centered with ashes, wolfsbane and mistletoe

Realization struck and it forced the bleeding beast down into the dirt, and leapt away avoiding the deadly plants.

Atem slammed his hand down and the circle erupted in flames. The monster screamed in pain and rage as it was devoured by fire and poison until finally reduced to ashes. Forced back to the Hell from whence it came.

Safe once more, the two lovers looked at one another: the shock of survival giving way to the shock of recognition and realization.

Atem stares at his boyfriend who was a werewolf.

Bakura stared at his boyfriend who was a witch.

Then he saw the deep red scratches on Atem’s arms.

_Fuck._

X X X

“I can’t believe you kept this from me,” Bakura complained as he mixed pumpkin slice into the hot chocolate, and loaded it with marshmallows. Setting them on a tray he joined his boyfriend in the joint living room who was currently sitting on the ottoman, rubbing ointment over the thankfully not bleeding scratch marks he’d endured earlier that night.

“Seriously, do you have any idea _how_ many times I _agonized_ over telling you, I was a werewolf, having to freaking _restrain_ myself so I wouldn’t scratch you in case I turned you against your will? I mean, I knew you’d be fine with it, you were always good with weird and all but still!”

Atem grinned at him with that annoying shit-eating smirk of his. “To be fair you didn’t tell me you were a werewolf either.” He bit the end of the bandage and tucked it into place. “And I _did_ drop plenty of hints."

Bakura snorted, embarrassed at just _how_ many obvious hints he'd missed.

Atem sighed, not angry, just ried and annoyed and ran his bandaged hand through his hair. "To be honest, I was hoping you'd figure it out so I wouldn't have to explain. You have no idea how many times I had to explain to people that I'm _not_ a satonist.

"I...get that," Bakura nodded in agreement--he was a living embodiment of Mother Nature after all. Try explaining _that_ to the fanatics. “Totally fair.” Bakura grumbled, and placed the hot chocolate down on the table and grabbed the extra bandages.

Looked at the red marks guiltily. “I'm...sorry...I scratched you."

He never apologized for anything.

It meant all the more to Atem.

“It’s alright,” Atem smiled and kissed his cheek. “I know you were just trying to protect me. Besides.” He closed the salve jar and allowed Bakura to finish bandaging his arm. “I’m a witch, my magical blood is immune to things like vampire venom and werewolf scratches.”

Bakura bit the bandage with his shape teeth and tucked it into place.

“True, too bad we can’t test that theory until your scratches heal.” He handed Atem his hot chocolate.

“Oh, what a tragedy,” Atem said flamboyantly. “We’ll have to actually spend time together like a normal couple.”

Bakura rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote. “Monster movies or Freddy Vs Jason?”

“The Wolfman.”

Bakura snorted. “Blair witch project it is.”

They clicked their mugs together in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you there would be a twist ;)  
> I really didn't wanna go with the whole "lover becomes a werewolf at the end" troupe so I needed a way to make Atem somewhat immune to the werewolf curse...viola he's a witch! one of my favorite concepts!
> 
> Also the loup-garu was borrowed from the Dresden Files and is essentially a horror-movie wolf monster that goes on a mindless murder spree during the three nights of the Full Moon, the process is usually the result of a curse upon them or their family usually for greed--symbolic of mindless consumption.  
> I'll leave it up to your imaginations to decide who the loup-garu in this was  
> Also Bakura's wolf form is a white and silver version of Link's from Twilight Princess. Least that's what I was going for :)


End file.
